


caught me by surprise (you've got the power and control here)

by LaynaVile



Series: Twitter Thread Fics [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Hair-pulling, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Top Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile
Summary: Bedelia groans as the sedatives begin to wear off. Her eyes are already open when they enter, and she catches sight of Will immediately. She does not cry out in shock or pain. She simply stares at them, eyes wide, then her gaze shifts to the meal laid out in-front of her. "Oh." Slips from her lips, but nothing else comes out."Oh, is right, Bedelia. I told you he would come for you." Will laughs, "And you certainly didn't think I wouldn't join him, did you?""I knew," she tries to speak, but slurs her words."Hush, Bedelia, we have a meal to enjoy." Hannibal says.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Twitter Thread Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926742
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	caught me by surprise (you've got the power and control here)

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a thread on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/LaynaVile) \- if you read the original I changed the wording of a few things and added a few words here and there.
> 
> \--
> 
> As always no beta so all mistakes are my own
> 
> \--
> 
> Title from two Bastille songs
> 
> \--
> 
> Enjoy 😌

Breaking into Bedelia's home was easy, drugging her was also easy. Will lets Hannibal handle amputating her leg.

They prepare and cook it together. Will sets the table while Hannibal dresses Bedelia and brings her to the table.

Will pulls Hannibal back into the kitchen before she wakes up.

"Did you do what I told you to do?"

"Of course, mylimasis."

"I want to check." Will unbuckles Hannibal's belt, pops the button open and slides his zipper down. He slides his hand into the back of Hannibal's pants.

He kneads the soft flesh of Hannibal's bottom before sliding his fingers between his cheeks.

Sticky, he notes. "You were sloppy."

"I only wished to get back to you quicker, my love."

Will hums, and presses against the cheap fake gem of the plug inside of Hannibal.

Hannibal bites his lip to stifle a moan.

"Nuh-uh, none of that I want to hear you." He twists the plug inside of Hannibal, pulling it out slightly and pressing it back in.

Hannibal moans so beautifully that Will can't help but kiss him.

"Mm, never quiet yourself, baby, you know how much I like hearing you." He nips at Hannibal's lip before pulling away. He fixes Hannibal's pants and moves to the sink to wash his hands--Hannibal would not tolerate  _ dirty _ hands touching their food.

"Come, my love, I hear Bedelia waking."

Will smiles, takes Hannibal's hand and leads him into the dining room.

Bedelia groans as the sedatives begin to wear off. Her eyes are already open when they enter, and she catches sight of Will immediately. She does not cry out in shock or pain. She simply stares at them, eyes wide, then her gaze shifts to the meal laid out in-front of her. "Oh." Slips from her lips, but nothing else comes out.

"Oh, is right, Bedelia. I told you he would come for you." Will laughs, "And you certainly didn't think I wouldn't join him, did you?"

"I knew," she tries to speak, but slurs her words.

"Hush, Bedelia, we have a meal to enjoy." Hannibal says. He turns to Will, "Would you like to sever, or shall I?"

"Sit, baby, you worked so hard to prepare it for us."

Hannibal kisses his cheek and takes his seat.

Will fills his and Hannibal's plates with a hearty spoonful of roasted potatoes and brussel sprouts, before slicing into the meat. Three slices go on his own and Hannibal's plates, two on Bedelia's.

"Just kill me and be done with it." She slurs.

"Eat your food, Bedelia." Hannibal chides.

She shakily picks up her fork and knife and cuts into the meat. She brings the fork to her mouth, takes the bite and chews for a moment.

"Is it good?" Will asks.

"Delicious." She mumbles.

"Speak up." Will demands.

Hannibal puts his hand on top of Will's, "Settle, my love, enjoy your meal and then.. you can have  _ desert _ ."

Will smiles softly, "I'm sorry, baby. You worked so hard to cook for us, the food tastes wonderful. Thank you."

"You're welcome, my love, I will always provide for you."

"I know, baby, you're so good to me."

\--

They finish their meal in relative silence, Bedelia mumbling and muttering every now and again, never anything of substance, or coherence.

Will clears the table while Hannibal ensures Bedelia isn't going to pass out.

Upon re-entering the dining room Will kisses Hannibal. It's all tongue and teeth and passion--he hears Bedelia groan behind them.

"Just kill me, already." She repeats for the second time.

"Wait your turn." Will snaps before kissing Hannibal again. His hands go to Hannibal's shirt and he begins unbuttoning it. His fingers slip beneath the fabric, caressing Hannibal's soft skin and chest hair.

Hannibal bites at Will's bottom lip, hands on Will's chest.

"I know, baby." He works faster to get Hannibal undressed.

Hannibal's cock is leaking against his belly as he watches Will strip out of his own clothes.

Will pushes Hannibal down so his bare chest is against the table, he grabs his hips and pulls him closer. He takes a moment to look at the shining blue gem between Hannibal's cheeks, he slides the plug out causing Hannibal to whine. He stokes Hannibal's lower back, soothing and reassuring him. He tosses the toy onto the table so Bedelia can see it.

The noise she makes is somewhere between shocked and appalled and surprisingly pleased.

Will gets the packet of lube from his pants pocket and moves to stand behind Hannibal again. He pushes Hannibal's legs further apart with his knee.

He rips it open, slicks his cock and rubs the remainder onto Hannibal's already slick, stretched hole, before slipping his fingers inside for a moment.

"Please." Hannibal whines, pushing himself back against Will.

Will smacks Hannibal's ass, "You know better, baby."

"Yes, I'm sorry, my love."

He rubs the head of his cock between Hannibal's cheeks, against his greedy hole and, down against his balls before moving back up to push inside.

He's well stretched, open and wet for Will, "Fuck, baby, so good."

He waits a moment before pulling nearly all the way back out, before thrusting back inside. The pace he sets is quick, and forceful--Hannibal's hips knock into the table's edge with each thrust, his chest slides against the table top.

He moans and whines and begs like a whore.

"Did you make him moan like this, Bedelia? Did he beg you?" Will meets her eyes as he asks. With one hand he grabs Hannibal's hip--there will be finger shaped bruises later--with the other he grabs onto Hannibal's hair and presses the side of his face into the table.

Will doesn't know much italian, but he understands some, and when Hannibal starts taunting Bedelia in italian, Will watches as her expression shifts. He recognizes his own name, harder and cock. "I know you can understand him, tell me, what's he's saying?"

She shakes her head--defiant.

"Jealous?" He asks.

"Proud." She says.

Proud? What could she possibly be proud of in this situation? "Tell me what he's saying." Will demands.

Hannibal clenches around him--he's already so close, but Will isn't ready for this to end just yet.

"I gave an order, I believe it's in your best interest to do as I say." He twists Hannibal's hair between his fingers.

Bedelia picks up her wine glass, swirls the red liquid around, then takes a sip, before speaking. "Will fucks me so well, better than you ever could."

Will thrusts harder, "And?"

"Did you see Will's cock? How thick and long it is, it fills me so well." She mumbles.

His fingernails dig into Hannibal's hip, urging him on.

Listening to Hannibal speak italian and Bedelia translate it, is deeply satisfying. His own orgasm is fast approaching, just a little bit more.

"I thought of Will while I fucked you."

Will's hand leaves Hannibal's hip, his fingers wrap around Hannibal's leaking cock. He strokes in time with his thrusts, Hannibal pants beneath him, repeatedly moaning Will's name.

Bedelia sips her wine and stares, uncomfortably.

Will looks away from her and down at Hannibal--he's so beautiful, skin shining with sweat, face flushed, drooling onto the table, as he continues to moan and whine and pant.

Will leans over Hannibal's body, chest pressed to his back, he gets as close as he can to Hannibal's ear and whispers, "Come for me, baby. Show her how good I make you feel." He stands up straight and fucks into him hard and fast.

Hannibal's entire body trembles beneath him, he constricts around Will's cock, and coats Will's fingers in his release.

"He makes me come harder than you or anyone else ever has."

Will hadn't quite expected Hannibal to keep up with the taunts in italian, but he loves to hear Hannibal speak--be it in english, french, italian or lithuanian, just the timbre of his voice  _ does something _ to Will.

Will's thrusts become gentler--slower, not wanting to overstimulate Hannibal too much. That's not why they're doing this.

They're doing this to show Bedelia that they are together, and that they will not hesitate to come after her again.

They're doing this because they want Bedelia, and subsequently everyone she tells her story to, to know that they are serious and in love and that Will isn't his captive, he isn't with Hannibal against his will, he's there because he wants to be.

He's there because they are equals, because Hannibal isn't the only shot caller, Will makes decisions for them too.

Will twists and pulls at Hannibal's hair, a few more thrusts and Will is spilling deeply inside of Hannibal. He pulls out slowly, relishing in the sounds Hannibal makes as he does so.

Will's half tempted to reach for the discarded plug and slide it back inside of Hannibal, the thought of keeping him full, is highly appealing, but they'd decided they would leave the plug for Bedelia as a.. reminder of this night.

Will leaves Hannibal panting and sweating laid across the table, he walks to the kitchen and picks up the final syringe full of sedatives, he injects Bedelia and watches as it takes effect, she slumps forward in her seat.

"Do we have time for a quick shower?"

Will looks to Hannibal, he's now standing up straight, looking radiant, but uncomfortable.

"A very quick one, I want us long gone by the time she wakes up."

"Let us hurry then." Hannibal grabs Will's hand and drags him to the bathroom.

They'll clean up, clean the home, put the leftovers into the fridge, put Bedelia back into bed and be on their way to their newly acquired home in Cuba, all before the sedative begins to wear off.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about writing Bedelia's perspective now.. we'll see.
> 
> \--
> 
> Wanna send me a prompt? Check the pinned post on my [Tumblr](https://laynavile.tumblr.com/) and send 'em in.


End file.
